A Bird's Past
by PoweroftheFrogs
Summary: Someone from Robin's past comes looking for him. But what happens when Slade also has a link to this person?and no, the person will NOT betray the tians R&R PLEASE!
1. Fighting and Meeting

An hour. She had been waiting for an hour now. The cashier had said it would take about twenty minutes, and now Nora sat in front of the counter, looking at the pieces of jewelry she had been look at for what seemed like for ever. She sighed and looked into the reflection that the glass gave. She saw a girl with wide Ice blue eyes that showed the impatience that had built up the last few minutes. In the summer there was a hint of freckles on her cheeks, but now that it was spring, they had all faded away. She wore a simple red tee-shirt, and a pair of jeans. Her ebony hair was tied back in a ponytail that showed her laziness that morning. She had just recently come to Jump city, in search of her brother, and her golden chain that held her small charm, had broken, once again. She had brought it to this jewelry store that was close to her motel room, and now she regretted that she had not brought it to a fancier one.

The front door chimed open, and the cashier bustled into the room expecting customers. Nora took one glance at the three people standing in the door way, and knew that they would not be here to buy some jewelry. She took a glance at the cashier and she knew she was right. She looked at the figures again and saw two boys, one girl. They where in their teen years, like Nora, and showed a determination that would have shamed a politic. The girl had pink hair, and a black dress, and her hand glowed a soft pink, as if she was preparing for a huge battle. The tallest, and biggest boy, had a look that gave away that he had few brains. The shortest boy, who stood in front of the girl, had a huge back pack, which had mechanical spider legs coming from them.

"C-could I help you?" asked the cashier in a quivering voice.

"No" replied the pink haired girl, "We can take everything in this store just fine."

The giant chuckled and the short, spider like boy scowled.

"C'mon Jinx! Let's get this over with before those snot-nosed Titans show up!"

Jinx sighed and then reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." She started to walk toward the counter and was about to kick it open when Nora stood in front of her.

"No." she said in a calm tone."

"Look, kid, if you don't want to get hurt then I suggest that you move out of my way." Said Jinx.

"Not another one." Murmured the short boy, to the giant.

When Nora didn't more out of Jinx's way, her hands glowed a brighter pink.

"Fine. Your choice." She raised her hands and was about to shoot Nora when…

"Leave her alone Jinx."

Five _more_ figures stood blocking the sunlight. When her eyes adjusted, she saw two floating girls (or she thought one was a girl. She has a cloak on so it was hard to tell.), a blue mechanical boy, and green elf and a boy who looked…normal. They all seemed to be wearing uniforms, and they seemed ready to fight. When Jinx was distracted, Nora dove behind the counter along with the shaking cashier. She looked around the corner, and the fight began. After she had dove, the two teams had exchanged some threats, when a sudden voice cried out.

"Titans GO!"

The Green Boy and the blue cloaked girl attacked the giant while the blue robotic boy started shooting at the small green boy. The elf was pinned on the ground a made no attempts to get up. The cloaked girl chanted something and a black stream of what Nora thought was magic shot out of her hands. The magic encased the giants hands a she made him punch himself. The elf laughed out loud then turned into a cat and weaved himself in between his legs. The giant gave a shout then fell over. The elf grabbed a pair of hand cuffs and snapped them on his wrists. At the same time, the blue robotic boy was shooting a cannon, that came out of his arm towards the small boy. The midget dodged them but when one hit one of his mechanical legs, he lost all control

As the fight kept going for the rest of the team, Nora saw out of the corner of her eye, the cashier crawl to the back door and slip out. Nora wanted to follow her, for her own safety, but curiosity won the battle inside of her.

A green blur shot past her and something behind her blew up. Nora looked in the general direction that the blur had come from and saw the black haired boy and the floating girl fighting Jinx. Jinx was flipping backwards and dodging all the attacks that the two teens were throwing at her. All too late Nora realized what the three thieves were doing. As they where fighting they all moved closer and closer to the exit. Nora's eyes widened as she saw the thieves jump together and open the door. Jinx turned with a need to give an annoying quip.

"It's been good Titans. We'll see you next time we go and rob a bank. Or maybe something better." As she started to turn and leave, Nora jumped from her hiding spot.

"Oh no you don't!" she held up her hands, palms facing the only exit, and a cold mist shot out her hands and ended inches away from them. Jinx laughed, shook her head and looked toward the door and gasped it amazement. The door way was frozen solid. And so was her and that was on the door knob. All of the thieves' hands were stuck on the door. The Titans wasted no time at hand cuffing them and having the police take them away in the truck. When they looked back at Nora, she was putting a charm on a necklace that the cashier had dropped when she first walked in. the titans walked up to her and she glanced up and put the necklace around her neck and looked at them expectantly as they approached her.

"Uh, thanks. That was a cool trick you got there…" said the black haired titan, obviously waiting for a name.

"Thanks. I'm Winter, well that's what my friends called me. My real name is Nora. Nora Grayson."

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

Whoo-hoo! I'm writing a story! Any way I hope all of you know the significance of the name Grayson and if you don't…you'll find out in the next chapter! PLEASE review and if you do, I'll love you forever!

Peace outPoweroftheFrogs


	2. Finding and Knowing

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter to _A bird's Past _Thanks to my reviewer:

Slythergrl2004Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, unless I have my distant cousin who I've never met, suddenly dies, and gives Cartoon Network and/or DC comic to me…..but I doubt it. Too bad I could be insanely rich….sigh

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

"_Thanks. I'm Winter, well that's what my friends called me. My real name is Nora. Nora Grayson." _

Robin reeled in shock.

"What?" he whispered. His masked eyes went wide and he took and involuntary step back. _It can't be. She…she …Bruce said that she died with my parents. What, why? Or is she an imposter?_ His eyes narrowed at the thought and he snapped back into reality as Raven's hand waved in front of his face.

"Are you alright?" she said quietly. "You've been glaring at her for at least 5 minutes."

He shook his head doggedly and gave a fake smile that even Star could've seen through

"I'm fine! I was just-"

"Is she your sister?"

"What?" he exclaimed, surprised

"I was in your mind, remember? I knew your last name, and with your expression, anyone could've figured it out." She deadpanned

He looked at Nora for a second then turned back to Raven.

"I'm not sure…she seems familiar but, I just don't know, Raven."

Starfire squealed, interrupting Robin, and Raven's discussion. Beast Boy had turned into an elephant and squirt water at Nora and she, at Star's request, turned it into ice. She let the ice drop, and it shattered on the ground. Nora picked up the largest piece, and transformed it into a small statue of Starfire. As she handed it to her, she told her that it would not melt, and that it was a special kind of ice.

"So, Nora," started Raven "how long have you had the ability of ice?"

Nora gave a smile "I'm not sure. My adopted parents told me I had it since they found me, which was when I was about five." She took a small charm out of her pocket and placed it on her newly fixed chain. "It was nice to meet you guys. But I have to catch the bus in the morning." She turned to go and Star looked up from her statue.

"Why must you go, friend Nora?"

Nora turned and gave a smile. "I'm looking for my brother. I asked around and someone said to go to Gothem. Oh, and by the way, you can call me Winter. I don't really like Nora, that much."

"Hey" said Robin, addressing the girl for the first time since they were introduced "Why don't you crash at our place for tonight. I could look up your…brother;" Robin barely managed out the word, "for you and it could give you a good lead on it. If you don't mind, of course." He looked at her ice blue eyes and he could've sworn that he was looking in the mirror without his mask on. She gave a smile, and returned Robin's gaze almost as though she was trying to look past the mask.

"Sure," she said, carefully, "I'd like that."

"Cool!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Glorious! Friend Winter, may we engage in the braiding of each other's hair?"

"Sure Starfire."

As they all walked to the T-car, Starfire named all of the alien foods that she would make in celebrating of meeting a new friend.

"Just as a warning, I wouldn't eat ANY of star's food. I was sick for a week after taking a spoonful of…something." Beast Boy whispered to Winter. The only response that Beast boy got was a look of horror on Winter's face. He smiled and jogged to keep up with Cyborg. Nora followed them and saw a blue and chrome car sitting by a sidewalk, gleaming in the sun.

"Whoa." She said in an awed voice. "Nice ride."

"You like?" replied Cyborg. "I made her myself…" his face got a dreamy look on it and he drifted off into a daydream. Beast Boy shook his head in a disgusted manner and smiled evilly

"Since Cy is too wrapped up in his daydream, I think I should give the T-car a little test run." He sprinted to the car and was soon followed by an angry cybernetic teen.

"Oh, no you don't you little grass stain!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Soon the Titans and there new friend made it back to the Tower unharmed. After the Titans had show Winter were she would be staying and other places that she would need to know around the Tower, They all ended up in the Rec. Room. Beast Boy and Cy restarted their daily routine of gaming, as Starfire and Robin cheered them on. Raven sat on the other side of the couch and read one of her never-ending supply of books. Winter wandered around for a while then went and sat next to Robin and silently watched the games being played. After 2 or 3 games had been played, Robin glanced over at Winter, and stood remembering the promise that he made to her to help find her brother. He motioned for her to follow and he brought her to the evidence room. He switched on the computer and swiveled his chair to face her. She was looking at the newspaper clippings and the pictures that he had up. She heard the chair squeak and she also turned to face him. She gave a shy smile and he cleared his throat.

"So, your brother. I'm going to need a description and anything else you can give me."

"Well, I don't know a lot of things about him, because my parents passed away when I was about 5. All I know is that his name is Richard Grayson, he looks something like me and he has a similar necklace." She held it up, and he felt another shock for the umpteenth time that day. It was a simple charm, a little half circle with the word 'sister' engraved on it. "My brother had an exact same one except it says 'brother' on it and it has a different chain." Robin stood, and as if moving in a dream, walked over to Winter, and took the necklace from her hands. He reached into his belt and took out the same necklace that Winter had just described. She gasped in shock, and looked up at him.

"Richard?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Nora. It's nice to see you too."

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

Ok. PLEASE tell me what you think. Was the whole brother/sister thing told too fast, or did the whole chappie just stink? PLEASE review and tell me what you think!

And just a quick question/poll that I need help on. What should the Pairings be?

Raven/Robin, Star/Cy

OR Robin/Star

OR no pairings at all

Beast Boy is going to be paired with Nora no matter what. Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. AN

**Authors Note! **

**  
Hey everyone. I am so sorry I haven't been updating! My computer crashed and I'm doing this on my grandparents' computer, as my mom is in the hospital, waiting to go into labor (Yes, another child added to PoweroftheFrogs family!), so I will have my dad fix my computer as soon as I can! Please don't hate me!**

**BTWI would like to thank my Reviewers! I luv you guys! I will take your suggestions to heart (actually, I was planning on doing it Rob/Rae anyways but I wanted to see what you guys think, Thank You so much hugs and lubs)**

**Any way, thank you for being patient!**

**Peace out PoweroftheFrogs**


	4. More knowing and Asking

_**Disclaimer: You know I don't so why do I even bother…**_

_**BlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlah**_

"_Richard?" she whispered._

"_Yeah, Nora. It's nice to see you too."_

"Friends, does anyone know where Robin and Winter went? I have made the pudding of welcoming and I wish for Winter to try it." Starfire said, coming out of the kitchen. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked up from their paused video game, and Raven looked up from her book before returning to the seemingly never ending words. Both boys winced when they remembered how awful Star's alien food could be.

"Sorry, Star, I don't know where they went." said Cyborg. Beast Boy took the advantage of Cyborg distraction and the un-paused game, getting a head start and pushing Cyborgs's car (which looked a lot like the T-Car) off the track. When a crash was heard on the T.V. Screen, Cyborg whipped around and gasped.

"Why you little…." A series of mumblings was heard and a couple of curses such as "damn little grass stain". Beast Boy did a victory dance when he won, and Cyborg immediately challenged him to a rematch.

Raven shook her head at their immaturity, closed her book, and stood to face Star.

"I'll go look for them." She said in her monotone voice, and walked away without waiting for an answer.

TTTTTTTT

As Raven walked down the halls, she heard a cry, and laughter shortly following it.

"You remember that?"

"How could I forget?"

Raven couldn't help but to smile at their bonding time. It hadn't taken her long to figure it all out, and the question swirled inside of her. How did he plan on telling the team? She knew he would want her to stay, but she didn't think that she could trust anyone after…_her_. Raven knocked on the door, and then walked in before Robin could say anything.

"Congrats, Whoop-dee-doo, and yee-haw, but there's a problem, and I want to talk to you privately about it, Robin."

"What are you talking about?"

"You sister is sitting right there, correct?" said Raven point in the direction of Winter.

"Yeah."

"Well I would like to talk to you about it, now."

"How did you figure it out?" Winter asked, before they walked out of the room.

"Raven's good at these sorts of things." Robin replied with a smile.

Raven felt her stomach flip, and she scolded herself for reacting in such a way.

"_You know that you lik-,"_ started Knowledge.

"Quiet. I don't need your comments right now."

"What was that, Raven?" asked Robin.

Raven sighed. "Nothing, just talking to one of my emotions. But listen, about your sister…"

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it great! I really glad she here. Think about it Raven. She has power over ice. She would be a great addition to the team!"

"I guess, but what about the whole Terra" she spat the name out with hatred. "incident. We can't ignore what happened, and I want to know if we can trust her."

Robin suddenly became serious, and he nodded.

"I know. And I'll figure out a way to see if we can trust her. I was going to talk to the team before I asked her anyways, so don't worry. I got it figured out."

"Alright. If you figure out a way.."

"I will. Come on. I'll tell the team about the meeting, so be there in 10 minutes, Ok?"

"Ok."

TTTTTTTT

"Hey, Titans, there's gonna be an important meeting in ten minutes," Robin's voice rang out over the intercom, "so you better be there, cause it's mandatory, alright Beast Boy?"

The intercom clicked off, and Beast Boy sighed.

"Man you miss one meeting, and you get yelled at for the rest of your life! Geez!" she shook his head. "And most of them weren't my fault!" he added as an after thought.

"Beast Boy, you missed three meetings and all of them where mandatory." Cyborg replied, munching on candy. "And just because Raven sent you to the rainforest each time, because you annoyed the hell out of her, doesn't mean you can blame it on her."

Cyborg stood, and picked up the candy wrappers that littered the floor after the game(s) that they had played. He threw them in the garbage can, and started to walk to the meeting room where the rest of the team would be.

"Whatever dude. Hey, what do ya think the meeting is all about? Do ya think Slade has struck again?"

"Nah, Slade been long gone. But 20 bucks says that it's about Winter."

"No way, dude! You know that Robin is paranoid, and this is gonna be about the 'if Slade happens to strike in the next few weeks' deal." Beast Boy made a face that faintly resembled Robin. Cyborg laughed, and then opened the doors that where connected to the meeting room. They sat down, and Robin checked to see if everyone was there.

"Ok, since we're all here, let's get started. I found out who Winter's brother is, and I think that you all should know-,"

"Wait," said Beast Boy with a worried voice. "This meeting isn't about Slade? In any way at all?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Damn!"

"pay up, Grass Stain!"

As Beast Boy searched his pockets, Robin, and Raven shook her heads at their immaturity.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I found who Winter's Brother is, and it's well, me" he gave an embarrassed smile, and everyone gasped, except Raven.

"So what do you guys think?"

"Ummm…"

_**BlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlah**_

_**Ok. Here's my New Years present for you guys. I hope you liked it cause I personally didn't. I really sorry that I haven't reviewed! I hope you all can forgive me for being so forgetful! Sorry!**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers:**_

_**Slythergrl2004**_

_**BlackIce950**_

_**Noone**_

_**Since I like polls, here's another one. **_

_**Who do you think are the cutest couples? (You can pick more than one)**_

_**A Robin/Raven**_

_**B Robin/Starfire**_

_**C Beast Boy/Raven**_

_**D Beast Boy/Terra**_

_**E Cyborg/Starfire**_

_**F Cyborg/Jinx  
G Kid Flash/Jinx**_

_**H Other**_

_**Peace out PoweroftheFrogs**_


	5. Understanding and Forgiving

_**I don't own Teen Titans **_

BlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlah

"_So what do you guys think?"_

"_Ummm…"_

"Ummmm, what?" replied Robin with a bad feeling.

"Can we talk to you Robin?" Cyborg spoke for the group. "Privately?" He glanced at Winter, and she gave a sad smile. She stood, and walked out of the room, going down the hall a few paces before turning around and going back to listen at the door. She was interested in what the other Titans had to say about her.

"…to us with Terra? Do you really want to trust another girl who you just met, and invite her on the team?" Winter assumed that it was Starfire speaking. The unique language was hard to miss. There was a sigh, and then some murmuring.

"She may be her sister, Robin, but, do really want to do this? I don't want to go through the same thing again." She recognized Beast Boy's voice, and couldn't help but notice that he sound very upset. Maybe she should leave, and tell Robin that she'll go back to traveling and visit once in a while. The team obviously had some trust problems. It would be better them all. Winter could go back to helping random people she met.

"She could be another one of Slade's pawns. I could check her memory, and see if she has heard of him." Here was that name again. Slade. They said his name with fear. She wondered why? Wait a second. Check her memory? Nora's eyes widened. They can't go into her mind! 'Come on Robin, say something!' she thought

"Do you mean going into her memory? And invading her personal space? All her thoughts, and every thing?"

"Robin, you want us to trust her, right?"

"I- I guess," 'Don't give in Robin!'

"Trust me Robin; I'm doing this for our safety." Nora heard the movement of feet, and stood from where she was crouching by the door. Raven came through the door first, and was faced with a mad Nora.

"You can't enter my mind." Nora said, with venom in her voice.

Raven's eye's narrowed. "I have to, to protect the team."

"Why? What did I ever do to you? When did I ever hurt you?"

"It's what you could do to hurt us, now let me into your mind! Azerath, Mertion, Zint-,"

"No!" Winter froze Raven's mouth and ran. She couldn't let these people into her mind. Then they would know. They would know her weakness. The one thing that could make her cry. She turned a corner, and saw Beast Boy standing there looking at the floor. Winter stopped, and he looked up, and the expression on his face melted the heart that had frozen over in the last few seconds.

"Can I tell you something? Why we want to search your mind?" Winter gave a nod, and slowly and cautiously walked over to him. He sat on the stairs.

"I guess you figured out our trust problems. Close to the same thing happened about a year or two ago. A girl, who was really good with earth and everything, could move them around, ya know, well she came to us. Well, we went to her. But the team decided that she could have been a good addition tot the team. We tested her abilities, and found that she had some control issues with her powers. When Robin mentioned that minor detail, she ran away." He gulped then continued "She came back a little while longer, and joined the team. She had said that she was away working on her powers, and she turned out to be really good. We let her on the team, and we where all right for a while. We trusted her, all of us, including Raven, and me. Well, one night, I went to ask her out on a date, and she turned me down flat. I was disappointed, but a little while later, she was at my window, on rock, asked if I wanted to go to the carnival that was in town for a while. I agreed, and it was the best night of my life." His eyes were off into the distance as if her was seeing it all again. Another pained look came over his face. "But when I was about to kiss her, Slade came up behind us, and told me that she was working for him. I didn't but believe him. She confirmed what he said, and I- I ran out on her. Her face, it was, I- couldn't" Beast Boy's face was twisted in pain, and he bowed his head. Winter put her arms around him as he cried. She whispered a "shhhh" and for a while they just sat there, her rocking him and Beast Boy letting out his feelings. The tears slowed down and he continued his story.

"Sorry"

"It's alright."

"Anyways, they disappeared for a little while, and then struck without warning. They beat us bad. We where put in an under ground prison thingy, and after deciding on a battle plan, we busted out. We scared her, breaking her down. We followed her back to their hideout, and watched as he hurt her for failing to put an end to us. I ran up and convinced her to turn on Slade, and it looked like I was about to get crushed by a ton of rocks. She then turned around and crushed Slade instead. But she knew that the hideout was going to destroy the city so s-she sacrificed herself, for us. She's a statue now, in the same tavern that Slade died in." he took a deep breath. Winter took the chance to voice a comment.

"If this Slade guy died, then why do you guys still fear him?"

"Because my father resurrected him, and used him to get me, so my father could take over the world." The two turned to see the rest of the titans behind them watching with sad faces.

"Heh-um, how long have you guys been standing there? Said beast Boy, with a fake smile on his face. All around his eyes where red, and it was obvious that he had been crying.

"Long enough, friend." Said Starfire. She flew over to where Beast Boy was, and gave him a gentile hug.

"Wow, I guess you guys have gone through a lot. Huh?" Nora said with a glance to Robin.

"More than you know." He said, pleading with her to give in, for her own safety.

"Then I guess, you can search my memory. Just- don't go too far back. I have some- hard memories back there." She gave a sad smile to Robin, and he nodded, understanding what she was talking about.

"Alright." Said Raven. She took a deep breath, and folded her legs underneath herself. "Azerath, Mertion, Zinthos" her soul self went into winter who gasped at the feeling. After a little while Raven came out, and had a neutral face on.

"She's clean." She said simply. The rest of the titans brightened up, and Starfire rushed to Winter, giving her a hug that knock the air right out of Winter.  
"Well, then," said Robin, with a huge smile on his face. "There's just one more test you have to take for you're on the team." Follow me."

Winter followed her excited brother, and for a few seconds was next to him. She then slowed down to walk beside Raven.

"Sorry 'bout all the trouble I gave you guys."

"It's alright, I understand. Though you didn't have to freeze my mouth shut." Raven gave a smirk, and watched Winter as she flinched.

"Sorry. I hope it didn't give you frost bite or anything!"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." An uncomfortable silence followed.

"So, um about my memories..."

"I won't tell anyone. When I went into Robin's mind," Winter gave a sharp, questioning glance. "I'm sure Robin will tell you later. Anyways, when I went into Robin's mind, I saw a glance of what happened. I'm really sorry." She looked over to Winter, and saw her eyes brimming with tears. She took a deep breath, and the tears disappeared as if they where never there. She nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. Raven gave and understanding smile, an intense emotion for her, (A/N if anyone can tell me what book this is from, I'll give you lots of cookies! Hint: change the her to a him and it's the a book about a 12 year-old!) and they came to the doors that the rest of the Titans went through. The doors opened, and Winter's eyes got wide.

"Um, guys…"

_**BlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlah**_

_**Wow, that was an emotional one.sob Keep in mind that this is before the episode "things change"(ugh! i hated that one!) Any ways I hope you liked it, and keep on reading! **_

_**Now press the pretty blue button…..**_

_**Peace out PoweroftheFrogs**_


End file.
